


继子3

by chergui_cc



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chergui_cc/pseuds/chergui_cc
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 6





	继子3

等待录取发放的某一天，樱井翔和好友约了场球。他们踢得酣畅淋漓后，本以为会在约定之中与松本润外出吃晚餐，却被他带到了一家高级手工定制成衣店里。

樱井翔还未成人，还未拥有属于自己的一套正装。这个地方正是松本润熟识的业内朋友推荐而来，老板从法国高定品牌辞职后回国专门做私人定制。店里员工只有老板一人，设计打版、选料建材，每个细节都由老板亲手完成，工期三个月，不接受急单。

”木下在吗？我是松本。“樱井翔站在充满皮革味的店里有些不知所措，只看着松本润和老板攀谈熟稔，像是很久没见到老朋友似的，四周挂着的裁剪工具和皮料，醇厚复古的颜色与松本润相衬甚佳。

不一会儿，木下老板拿着一套已经做好的成服递给樱井翔，松本润又比划了半天，才开始一件件指导樱井翔换上。以深蓝色打底，有银色暗纹丝线在布料当中穿过，呈现出傍晚的天空颜色，显得低调正式且没有过于成熟，剪裁流畅且走线干净利落，衬托樱井翔的脸，使他浑身稚气与精干并存。

木下咂咂嘴，感叹道：”真不愧是时尚先生选的样子。“

松本润上下打量樱井翔，努努嘴说道：”把昨天的那套拿来。“

樱井翔又换上了一身深枣色手工刺绣的休闲款，这次松本润才重要露出了笑容。他拿过一个盒子，从里面拿出两对袖针在袖口换上，这才是他眼里樱井翔该有的样子，双目灿若寒星，头发有些毛躁，看到了都让人心里暖洋洋。

他结过账，带樱井翔来到了事先定好的酒店里。

樱井翔并不喜欢这种感觉。特意到这样高贵上流的地方，对任何人说话都要使用敬语，甚至走路都不可以发出声音，这让他觉得束手束脚，松本润走在前面，说：”今天有人要见你，记得不可以大声讲话，不能冲动行事，有不知道怎么处理的事情交给我。“

服务生带二位来到一扇门和式推拉门前，门里的人早就在等待了。

甫一进门，樱井翔就愣住了。还不等松本润介绍，他隐隐便知道站在他眼前的那对alpha与omega夫妻的身份。

他们的眉眼如此相像，只是对方已经迈进中年，男人看起来威严，女人看起来富态，他们穿着十分正式得体，与他的记忆中几乎已经化作灰尘的样子吻合。

”翔君？“女人轻声唤了他的名字，就像从远处飘来了一般，却越发和蔼亲切。

松本润从身后轻轻推了他一下。

樱井翔看看男人，又看看女人，他的眼神难以置信，想问的话到嘴边却直接化作了无声。

樱井阳子拉过他的手包裹在自己的手心，她浑身都在颤抖：”真的是你，太好了，太好了……“

樱井荣三郎双眼通红地上来拥住二人：”回来就好，回来就好……“

樱井翔忽然像是回过魂来一样猛地推开两人，”你们，你们……“

松本润的手扣在他的肩头，让他冷静下来。道：“这是你的父亲，樱井荣三郎，母亲樱井阳子。”

樱井翔木然地看着松本润。

樱井翔报考地学校正是生母樱井阳子曾经任职地学校。两岁时与家人外出时出了车祸，车身翻进汹涌的河水里，一车六人无人生还，樱井翔的顺着河流漂到了下游，被发现后在通讯不发达的时代里送进了福利院设施，他无论怎么等也没有等来寻找自己的父母。

樱井夫妇因荣三郎身体原因必须要阳子陪在身边，早已移居国外治疗，最近收到了樱井翔的音讯才回国居住。

这顿玉盘珍馐令樱井翔食之无味，在他的意识当中，从来就没有“父母”，“补偿”，“受苦”等等概念。他与松本润的点点滴滴，哪怕是二人因先生借高利贷使生活陷入窘境，也从未让他觉得“苦”过一分。

既然当初决定抛弃自己，为何现在又想将自己寻回？孑然一人的世界里，有一人陪伴就足够了。

看在松本润的面子下。他同意了每月两次和父母见面，这已经是他目前能接受的极限了。

两个月之后，樱井翔顺利地收到了志愿学校地通知。这两个月与父母的见面里，樱井翔感受到了母亲急切想要他回到身边的心情。阳子听说他的带了许多学校以及专业的资料给他，一一详细讲解给他听；此外他还与自己的妹妹见了一面，她在一所私立女子学校里读高中，那声别扭的“哥哥”让他想起福利院那个被欺负的小女孩。

习惯了和别人保持距离，樱井翔感受到除松本润外的温暖和关怀让他很不适应，他本能地想要拒绝，尽管这样的关系却让他讨厌不起来。

春季入学前夕，樱花和春天一起开满了枝头。难得的休息日，松本润正半窝在沙发里看书的时候，樱井翔的父亲却忽然上门造访。

他请他进来，泡了自己从国外带回来的红茶，他穿了一身米色的家居服搭配同色系的长开衫，正坐在沙发里的样子又庄重又不至于有压迫感。樱井荣三郎一身剪裁得体的西装，头发梳得一丝不苟，挺拔的样子严肃又正式。

“翔君还在睡觉，早晨出去踢球累到了。”

“……”荣三郎一言不发，下垂的嘴角昭示他并不愉悦。

“樱井先生最近好吗？”松本润的花粉症让他说话呼吸受阻，声音就像带着哭腔似的。他清清嗓子，“翔能考到自己理想的大学，真是太好了。”

“还是多亏松本先生这些年的体贴照顾了。”

“哪里的话。”寒暄过后，松本润顺着荣三郎的话题说道，“下个月入学之后，我会让他搬出去住。到时关于见面的事情，就由你们来谈。我尊重翔的意见。”

荣三郎皱眉呷了口茶，斟酌了下语句：“父母之爱子，想必松本先生最能理解。所以此时只想尽可能弥补这十几年家庭的缺失。听说翔13岁前一直在……在那种环境里，幸好遇见了您。”

“这是必然，我也希望翔能有完整的家庭，和其他孩子一样获得父母之爱。”

“那么接下来就很简单了。直白来讲，我们希望翔能尽快回到我们身边，接受最好的教育，在樱井家家训下成长。已经白白浪费了18年，我不希望再继续任他随意生长了。”

“站在您和阳子女士的角度，我也同意。”松本润的食指有节奏地敲着茶杯边缘，“不过，‘欲速则不达’，工作如此，感情想必也是一样。”

”……“荣三郎抬头煞有介事地看了他一眼，”这种事谁又说得准。不如我带翔回家住一段时间，让他感受一下真正的‘家’和‘父母之爱’，体验过兄友弟恭、有人替他遮风挡雨的生活，我相信翔会有自己的判断。“

荣三郎这话便是正中松本润下怀了。曾经他以为自己给樱井翔的是一个完整的家的缩影，可是到头来那一切全是先生四处借钱打下的幌子，甚至连自己自身难保时，都是樱井翔在为他撑伞挡雨。

”我也是这么希望的。“

聊不过半小时，松本润便去厨房准备晚餐，荣三郎在客厅阅读公文包里面的材料。

甫一近厨房，玻璃推拉门便被有些莽撞地关上了，紧接着，松本润被钳进一个滚烫的怀抱当中，他还没来的及反应，就听到有些委屈的声音：”你怎么能那么说？你不要我了吗？“

”你，唔……“松本润怎么也没想到进厨房也会被袭击，樱井翔吻得又凶又急，他的身子被推挤在料理台上，像被一根烙铁钳住了一样。

就在他想挣脱得时候，樱井翔的手掀开他毛织居家服下摆顺着腰侧，上腹肋骨一直摸到了胸前，他到嘴边阻止的话全部被樱井翔的舌头顶了回去，他急躁不安的时候变得强势不容拒绝，摸到松本润柔软的地方便又掐又捏，直到快窒息了才放开他。

”你爸爸还在……还在外面，快放开我。“

”不要，我们都好久没有做过了，再说了，你才是我爸爸……“

他用前牙叼起松本润的乳尖，吸住又舔又嘬，雪白的胸脯上星星点点地落下红印。松本润推着他的肩忍耐这酥麻地感觉，自从樱井翔生父提出要见面起，他就再也没有允许樱井翔碰过自己了。毕竟无论如何，这样的关系也是不应该出现的。

”不要推开我，爸爸。“樱井翔将他褪下裤子翻了个身子压在料理台上，灵舌从腰窝舔进臀缝里，那是松本润从未被人碰过的地方，他的像被通电了似的瞬间酥麻酸软。紧接着，有液体从臀尖倒了下来，空气变得香醇浓厚，樱井翔用了放在旁边的食用橄榄油。又滑又腻的触感顺着股沟流了下去。

即使被卷入不伦的关系，即使是被自己的养子压在身下，即使每每结束后松本润都暗自后悔自己最初的心软，可每次他都会不知不觉被樱井翔带入其中，就连身体都有记忆似的，即便他想要拒绝，可是也会在樱井翔的节奏里一步一步地软下来。

”嗯……唔！“松本润忽然感觉到后穴被柔软又温热东西堵住了，它在穴口来回动了动，那小口就像开门似的迎它进来了。樱井翔有点粗暴地扒开两瓣丰满的臀丘露出中间被舔过泛出情热水光的穴口，两根手指在里面横冲直撞，又插又顶弄得松本润直哼哼。

他翻身将松本润搂进怀里，分开他的双腿缠在自己腰上，将自己和松本润的肉棒并在手里揉了两下，对准穴口插了进去。

樱井翔将松本润整个人抱了起来，穴道滑腻，刚刚埋进穴口的性器瞬间刺进了他的身体深处，松本润短促的叫声从牙关间逸出，惊动了樱井荣三朗。

就在他失神之时，荣三郎问道：“松本先生？没事吧？”

松本润此刻已是半句话讲不出，他的手臂环着樱井翔的脖子，赤裸的腿盘在樱井翔腰间，不知不觉地，这个当初不到他胸口的男孩，已经变成可以承载他重量的人了。想到这里，他的手臂不禁收紧了。

“没什么事，晚饭……还要准备一会儿，请稍等。”

樱井翔“哐”地将他顶在冰箱侧面，手指掐着松本润的大腿根猛地抽插，整个冰箱和上面摆放的置物盒都在晃动，他无暇顾及这些，他的意识快要被浑身焚烧的痛苦吞没了，他唯一能做的就是抓紧松本润，不让他从自己手掌里跑掉。樱井翔几乎已经忘了自己是谁。

松本润用嘴咬着衣服下摆，无论怎样忍耐也抵挡不了樱井翔这般的攻势，里面的敏感点被粗暴地碾压顶钻，有时痛苦有时又飘飘欲仙，疯狂的快感让他流下眼泪，手指几乎要抓破樱井翔的上衣。他忍得难受，樱井翔凑上来用嘴巴扯掉他的衣服亲吻他，这个滚烫的，湿漉漉的吻终于有了一些alpha身上的味道，勾引松本润不自觉地加深它，这是松本润首次感知到“信息素”这种东西的的存在。

“你……你好烫，是发烧了吗？”松本润的手背抚摸过樱井翔的额头，他整个人像从水里捞出来的一般；眼瞳漆黑不见底，浑浊得没有一丝光亮，他不知在喃喃自语还是威胁松本润，“你不许走，不许抛下我……”

松本润越是心软，便被干得越狠，樱井翔塞了根筷子在他的嘴里咬着，发不出声音，口水眼泪流了一脸，呜呜咽咽地被操到射精。高潮之后松本润的身子软得无力，只能由樱井翔扶着，插在后面的肉棒也被他撵了出来，这时候正欲求不满地蹭着他的大腿。松本润稍不留神，那涨得黑紫的东西又滑了进去，他整个人被对折，被扛着腿又操干起来。

“啊……唔唔……”他觉得自己就像个玩具一样落入樱井翔的手里，这里扭扭那里转转，又回到最开始欲望腾起的状态，被牵着，托着，勾引着，又带进新的性爱里面，没有第二性征的阻挠，反倒能更纯粹地享受性了。他被按在冰箱侧抽插了有数十下，头顶透明的储物盒摇摇欲坠，顿时天旋地转，被按在了厨房的地板上，直至樱井翔在他的身体里喷射出一大股浓精，几乎要将他填满。

樱井翔将自己拔出来时，两人连接的部分被淫液黏在了一起，臀瓣拉出半透明的白丝，穴口被操至红肿的样子像嘴唇一样发出粘腻的声音，“咕啾”一声精液又倒流了出来，樱井翔眼神一暗，下身性器又站了起来。

他抬眼对上松本润没有任何浓郁色彩的莹莹眼波，心头狠狠一颤，不好意思地移开了视线。他拉起松本润的手有些扭捏地包住自己的性器轻轻晃腰，它一点点占满松本润的手心。松本润沉沉地笑了一声，低头含住那根又涨大的东西。

“唔……”松本润的手法有些笨拙，牙齿碰到肉柱樱井翔直吸冷气。时而顶到喉头软肉另樱井翔情动不已，口腔柔软地箍着他，于是便心急地向里顶撞，配合松本润揉捏他的手，几下深喉便射了进去。

松本润还没有反应过来时精液便被他反射地吞了进去，只有少部分留在口腔里。他被顶得说不出话，见面红耳赤的樱井翔慌乱地拿纸过来：“那种东西不可以吃的，快吐出来。”

樱井翔很早就清醒了过来，为了偷听松本润和樱井荣三郎的谈话，顺着楼梯悄悄溜进了厨房。松本润听闻后有些无奈：”既然醒了就下来见你父亲，他是专门来看你的。“

”然后呢，然后你也要和他们一起送到他们那里去吗？“

”你在说什么傻话，那是你的父母，那里就是你的家。你愿意留在这里与否是你的选择，我都不会干涉。“

樱井翔沉默了。他想要的不是这样的答案，可是松本润究竟给他什么样的答案他才能满意呢？

晚饭时，他将做好的炖菜端上桌，荣三郎刻意走近他，顿时便皱起了眉头。

“父亲。”

他们先前见过几面，还处在反叛期的樱井翔对严厉冷漠的父亲几乎没有好感。

荣三郎像石雕一样的脸从严肃变得讽刺，冷笑了三声：“你不愧是我的儿子。”

“谢谢你们准备的晚餐，我来只想见翔一面，有些话和松本先生说，以及希望你有空去见见你的弟弟和妹妹。如果你愿意，我可以送你去国外读书——不过，看样子你应该不想去。”荣三郎站在餐桌边，手指一根都不愿意碰到这里的任何东西。

他叫过松本润，樱井翔想跟过来却被阻止了。他们站在阳台上，樱井翔看到荣三郎递给松本润一个红色的小盒字，松本润却抱着手臂丝毫没有接过的意思，他们不知谈了什么，到最后似乎两人都面露难色地走了出来。

荣三郎走过樱井翔身边时，拍了拍他的肩，递给他一部手机，并告诉他如果有需要用这部手机联系自己，樱井翔想了想还是接下了。他在心里边盘算着边和松本润送走荣三郎，可当他看到松本润的时候，又什么都想不下去了。他看着他弯腰捡起落在地板上的报纸，脖颈后面还有几处紫红的指印，盖在屁股上的开衫滑到了腰部向上，他真担心那里没有被流出来的东西弄湿……于是没忍住将手掌覆了上去，眼神暗了暗说，“我不会离开这里的，爸爸。”

夜晚还有很长。

TBC


End file.
